Brothers And Sisters (Lemon)
by Doomason
Summary: Brothers And Sisters. An Envy, Lust and wrath lemon from the first series of Fullmetal Alchemist. The very first attempt at a lemon by myself, Doomason.


"Get back here you two!" Lust screamed as Envy and Wrath took off down the halls of Dante's manor. They had succeeded in there latest evil plot in which envy, posing as Dante, would distract Lust with some boring speech about cleaning her room whilst Wrath would sneak in and steal the stash of cookies from underneath her bed which, up until now, she thought know one new about. "What you gonna do huh?" Envy taunted back at the furious sin "Poke us?". Lust didn't take to kindly to having her ability mocked, and she launched out the ultimate spear at her two cocky little brothers (It probably seams a bit harsh to kill your own family over cookies, but when your a family of immortal beings, killing isn't really such a big deal). The two brothers dogged Lusts attacks like they were performing a well rehearsed dance, and they soon made it to there bedroom. "Quickly" Wrath whaled as he darted in through the door "Get inside before she kills you!". Envy slid through the entrance with the grace of cat on roller-skates narrowly missing Lusts last attempted at pinning him up right between the eyes. Once the door was shut, Wrath gave a tap of his left foot with his opposing arm and sealed them away from the danger.

"Brother" Wrath whispered to Envy who was sprawled on the bed above him, "I don't think we should have eaten all of those cookies... I've got so much energy, I can't sleep". Envy, now hung by his feet off the edge of the bed, nodded at his brother and let out a sigh. "Yeah, now I she why Dante doesn't let us eat them this late at night". The clock that was positioned opposite the siblings bunks now read 1:32AM, and the whole house was silent (Which, nobody realised at the time, was rare occurrence). The brothers continued to twiddle there thumbs and ponder on what they could possible do to amuse themselves at this hour. Suddenly Envy leaped down off the top bunk and landed in front of his brother. "Hey Wrath, check this out" he whispered in a slightly mischievous voice, as he pulled down his 'skort', revealing his manhood the slightly nervous Wrath. Flashes of red light began to fill the room and wrath shut his eyes tight, fearing what might come next. After a few short seconds the light stopped and Wrath slowly prized his eyelids open to see what envy had done. To his utter shock, he found the end of Envy's now 12" penis, pushed far to near to his face then he was comfortable with. "Whadda you think?" Envy asked as he smirked in his own proud way. Wrath wasn't really sure how to answer, but he knew that he was definitely the envious one at that point. Before he could think of what to say , both brothers herd a faint noise coming from down the hallway. "What was that" Wrath said to his brother as he secured his 'Skort' back around his waist. "I'm not sure" Envy replied "it sounds like its coming from Lust's room". The pair wasted no time in un-sealing the bedroom door and taking a quick look down the hallway. "Think we should investigate?" Envy asked his brother who looked slightly scarred at the thought. "well... Maybe just a quick look then"

Envy and Wrath creeped down the hallway as silently as they could; They would be in big trouble if they were caught up this late. They approached there sisters door, listening carefully to determine if she was the source of the noise. "I don't hear anything now brother" wrath whispered, as he pulled back on Envy's arm. "keep listening, it might start again". The two brother stood with there ears pressed to Lusts door, waiting for any kind of noise to materialise. Suddenly they were startled by something they did not expect to hear. "what are you two doing at my door" Envy and Wrath both turned there heads to look at lust with a guilty faces. "we were uh... You no just..."  
"you two were trying to spy on me weren't you" Lusts voice was very assertive and for the first time the two boys felt slightly intimidated by her . "no no no not at all" Wrath exclaimed waving hi hands around in the air. "we were just uh... Checking to see if you were ok that's all haha". Lust wasn't fooled in the slightest and she starred diss-approvingly at the brothers. "seriously? You expect me to believe that?"  
"its the truth honest" Envy and Wrath both cried in unison. Lusts glare suddenly changed into a slight smirk, as if she had just plotted something deeply evil. "well if your both so concerned about me" Lust said as her smirk grew lager across her face, "I guess your just gonna have to come in". The two brothers looked at each other in shock and list grappled there arms and dragged them into her lair.

"when you said we could come in, you definitely forget to mention that we'd be chained to you bed" Envy roared as him and wrath were trying to flail lose from there binds. "calm down Envy" Lust said, the smirk widening even grater now. "besides you've got the best place to keep an eye of me from there". Envy and Wrath both new that any attempt to escape was futile, they had no choice but to accept whatever fate Lust had chosen for them. "I'm think I'll get dressed for bed" Lust whispered, her words greatly catching the attention of the two brothers, who began gawking at her as she slid the left strap of her jet black dress over her shoulder. She then continued with the other strap making sure that she did it as slowly as possible to entice Envy and Wrath. Once both straps were off her shoulders she slowly began to peel down the top half of her dress, exposing her perfectly formed breasts to the brothers. Lusts smirk got even wider as she noticed a rise in the middle of Envy's 'skort', and the continued to slide down her dress until it no longer covered any part of her body. She then walked slowly towards envy licking her lips slights as she went. Lust then started to crawl up the bed on her hands an knees until she came face to face with her brother. "someone like what the see?" the whispered into his ear as she ran her finger along the inside of Envy's thigh making the rise turn into more of a bulge. "uh... I guess so" Envy murmured nervously at his sister, as she moved her deathly pale face slowly closer to his, there eyes locked in a deep stare. " I don't think this is a..." Envy's sentence was cut short as Lust met his lips with hers in one swift movement; He had no control in this situation, he was a slave to lusts every will. The sister hooked her finger underneath the hem of her brother's skort, slowly creeping her hand further and further in until her fingertip met with the beast that lay inside. Envy let out a small moan, muffled by passionate embrace of his sister lips. For some reason in this moment he felt like he had someone who truly cared about him and he was going to enjoy it as much as he possible could. Lust ran her finger along the length of Envy's hardening monster stopping at the end and gently grasping as much as she could with her whole hand. Slowly she then began lovingly massaging the entire length of her brother fully erect shaft taking care not to cause him discomfort in any way. Envy felt a surge ad pleasure race up his spine, the likes of which he had never felt before. He naturally began moving his hips in time with lusts gentle massaging, sending more waves of pleasure racing around his body. The jealous sins breathing was now getting heavier and his body began sweating from the intense feeling. Lust ran her tounge along the front of Envy's lips, signalling that she wanted in, and he gladly obliged. The pair explored every millimetre of each others mouths, only adding to the pleasure that was building inside Envy's body. The two were so consumed with each others that they had completely forgotten the presence of Wrath how had freed himself of his binds, and was making his own pleasure over the passion of his brother and sister. Lust held on to Envy's had tightly as they brought there body's even closer together Lust's firm breast pressing down onto her brothers toned chest. Envy was close now, he didn't know how much longer he could contain himself. His breathing was fast and shallow and the intense pleasure built to its climax. Envy pulled his lips away from lust letting out a load moan as his did so. The released his tense muscles, letting his seed flow out onto the his belly and the naked body of his sister. Envy froze, his eyes now closed as he tried to calm his rapid breathing. Lust pulled her hand up from inside envy now damp skort dragging it through the puddle of seamen on his belly as she did so. "you've made quite a mess there" the said smiling as she licked Envy's seed off of the end of her fingers.

Lust rose up from on top of Envy as she mopped up the last bits of his delicious cum from her fingers, starring deeply into is violet eyes. She turned to look at wrath who was so occupied with his self pleasure that he didn't notice her. "awww, you are just so cute when you do that" Lust said smiling at the smaller of the two brothers. Wrath stopped and looked at his sister, face bright red. For some reason, he felt embarrassed about pleasuring himself over his brother and sister. "it's all right" lust whispered, comforting her little brother as she moved across the bed towards him, gently caressing her right nipple as she did so. Wrath began to fill up with excitement and his shorts began to rise as his sister got closer to him; strangely, he had never had a chance to admire how beautiful she was before. Finally Lust came face to face with Wrath, who was sitting upright against the headboard. She could tell that he was feeling nervous as his breathing was heavy and a slight sweat ran down his forehead. "don't worry" she said sweetly to him, as she traced her finger slowly down his chest, "just relax, and you'll enjoy it". Wrath closed his eyes, as lusts touch reached his already erect penis, gently stroking it's length through his tight black shorts. His face turned red again. He knew that his was know where near the size of Envy's and he wondered if lust would be disappointed. The sister placed her hands on ether side of wraths waist, gently grasping the fabric of his shorts and slowly sliding them down his legs until they reached his ankles. She then moved back up towards wraths throbbing erection, stopping and hovering her head just over it. "like I said, just relax" Lust whispered, sending a sweet smile towards towards wrath, "your my little brother. I love you and I'd never hurt you" Wrath suddenly let out a huge gasp as lust gently kissed the tip of his penis, sucking slightly as she brought her lips away . She then moved back in with her mouth ever so slightly open, taking the head of wraths penis into her mouth. The long haired boy let out a small moan, as the feeling of his sisters soft lips and warm, moist mouth sent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. Lust than began to caress her brothers throbbing head with her tongue, sucking gently as she savoured the taste. The feminine sin teased her brother like this for a while, building up the pleasure inside his body. She then began to move her head downwards, starting to take in more of her brothers erect length, gently nipping at it as she took more and more. Wrath let out another cry, and his breathing got heavier. The pleasure was immense, and he began moving his hips, slowly and in time with lusts movements. Envy on the other side of the bead was stroking the length of his 12" cock. Just like wrath had done, he had managed to free himself from his binds and was making his own pleasure. Lust was on her hands and knees with her behind in the air. This exposed her feminine parts to her brother which made his self pleasure even sweeter. Lust now started to slide her lips up and down the entire length of wraths penis, sucking much harder now than before. Her brother started to moan loudly with every movement her lips. The pleasure had almost reached its climax and he could feel pressure building within his penis. Lust took one had and used the tips of her sharp spears to lovingly caress wraths balls even further increasing the pleasure. Wrath new he couldn't take it any more, an he let himself be overwhelmed by the intense pleasure. Lusts eyes opened wide in shock as wrath let out his final moan and also his enormous load. Lust tried her best to swallow, but there was just to much for her. She pulled her head away and dripped her brothers cum onto his tensed body. "see, I told you you'd enjoy it" she laughed. Wrath suddenly grabbed her with both arms and pulled himself to her. "I love you lust" he whispered in her ear as he held on to her tightly, his still erect penis poking into her belly. "I love you to brother" she said a she hugged him back

Envy watched his brother and sister hug each other lovingly, he wasn't jealous, but he did want to get in there and join in. "don't worry Envy" lust said as she released the younger brother and moved towards Envy "I love my big brother too!". The three siblings cuddled each other for a while, lust in the middle with envy and wrath in ether side. The older brother look at lust with a loving smile. He almost felt bad that she had just given himself and wrath an amazing time, but they had given nothing to her in return. Envy lay and though for a while, enjoying the warm snugly feeling he was getting from lusts makes body pushed up against his, what could he do that his sister would 'enjoy'. He new what to do with a girl and what to do to make her feel good, but he wasn't sure if she would be happy with that or if she was ready. Envy they looked over at his younger brother and noticed that he was still semi erect. This sent him thinking again. He had thought about what it would be like before, and he knew that lust would definitely enjoy watching, but he didn't know what his brother would think. Envy contemplated his next move for a moment .and let his curious side get the better of him. Slowly, he slid his hand across lusts body towards his brother stopping with the palm of his hand resting on his belly. Lust looked at envy with a exited smile on her face as she must have known what he was planning. Wrath smiled at his brother letting out a small chuckle "it's ok brother, I don't mind" With approval from his brother, envy moved his hand downwards, gently wrapping it around the shaft of wraths penis which instantly hardened to his touch. It felt strange to envy, the only penis he had ever touched before was his own. It was warm and still slightly sticky from being inside lusts mouth earlier. But somehow he seemed to like it. He slowly started sliding his hand up and down his little brothers length, making sure that he didn't hurt him in any way. It was obvious that wrath had no problems adjusting to a male hand pleasuring him, as he started to moan softly, just as he had done before. Lust, starting to drip at the sight of her older brother pleasuring the younger, dipped a hand between her legs, gently rubbing the inside of her thighs with her index finger. Envy continued to pump his little brothers shaft slightly faster than before, heightening his sense of pleasure. Suddenly wrath did something which the jealous sin did not expect . He reached out with his left hand and grabbed Envy's still raging 12" erection, and very quickly began pumping it a the same speed as his brother. Envy had to admit, despite everything he thought, this felt pretty nice. Exited at seeing both brothers now pleasuring each other, lust began to run her around her clitorus in small circles, causing her body so ark suddenly as a wave of pleasure went through her body. The pumping and rubbing continued for several minuets until envy hatched a new idea. With one swift movement. He grabbed his brothers free hand and brought it onto lusts belly, making sure not to disturb ether I there pleasure. He then just as swiftly moved both of there hands down towards lusts dripping pussy, each of them gently caressing one of her soft thighs. Lust let out a huge moan and her breathing became fast and shallow, the pleasure was almost unbearable. The two brothers then moved there hands up towards lusts entrance each gently pushing there index finger inside of her. The brothers began to slide in and out of her tight hole, all the while still giving pleasure to each other which was getting better and better with each passing second. Lust now started to scream out in ecstasy. This was the most amazing feeling she had ever had and she could feel herself getting close. Wrath and Envy increased the speed now, both on each other and on lust. They were close too now. The three siblings all cried out together as the immense pleasure was close to Ida climax. Envy and wrath picked up there speed again finally sending all three of them over the edge. The two brothers shot out there loads, which both landed on lusts breasts, giving her one last little wave of pleasure... The room was quiet for a moment, filled only with the sound of the three siblings trying to regain there breath after the orgasm they just shared. "looks like we all made a bit of a mess that time" envy bleated out in his usual sarcastic way. The three of them chuckled as they snuggled up together again for the night. All of them with smiles on there faces, all knowing that they had people on the world who truly loved them.


End file.
